


[Joey Drew Studios But Make It Funny I Guess]

by theguardian0fmagic



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incorrect Quotes, Joey Drew being a Jerk, Joey Drew is "Bendy" | Ink Bendy, M/M, Multi, Other, So that's a tag, Tired Henry Stein, Tumblr Memes, and that's about it, basically anythng that pops into my mind, headcanons, susie is a sweetheart tbh, that's another tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguardian0fmagic/pseuds/theguardian0fmagic
Summary: I'm way too lazy for a Fanfiction with a actual meaning.Every chapter will probably have different stuff. I make One Shots, Headcanons and Quotes. I also sometimes take requests.
Relationships: Joey Drew & Henry Stein, Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Susie Campbell & Allison Pendle, Susie Campbell/Allison Pendle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. İncorrect Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a İncorrect Quotes mood.

Joey: Roses are red, violets are blue...  
Joey: Why.. Why did you leave me, Henry? What did I do?  
-  
Joey, holding Bertrum hostage: I'll give him back for 50,000 dollars!  
Bertrum: You think I'm only worth 50,000!?  
Joey: Wha-?  
Bertrum: GİVE ME THAT. *takes megaphone*  
Bertrum: MAKE IT ONE BILLION-  
Thomas, from his viature: BERTRUM, SHUT THE FUCK UP  
-  
Thomas: Are you drinking Pepsi for breakfast?  
Wally: Yeah  
Wally: What did you had for breakfast?  
Thomas: Nothing  
Wally: I'm doing better than you then  
-  
Joey: I've already sent good vibes your way… they’re coming. There’s nothing you can do to stop them  
Henry: This is the most threatening way I’ve ever been cheered up  
-  
Susie: Treat spiders the way you want to be treated  
Henry: Killed without hesitation  
Susie: No-  
-  
Joey: What if the 'g' in 'gif' is silent?  
Henry: Go the fuck to sleep  
Joey: What gif I don't want to?  
Henry: Fuck You  
-  
Joey: You're right  
Henry: That's... That's an unusual phrase for you- Did you just learn it?  
-  
Joey: If I die, my funeral is going to be the biggest party ever and you’re all invited  
Henry: If?  
Sammy: Great, the only party I’ve ever been invited to and he might not even die.  
-  
The Projectionist: *Screams*  
İnk Demon: *Screams louder to establish dominance*  
Allison: Should we do something?  
Henry: No, I want to see who wins  
-  
Joey: I think we're missing something.  
Susie: Teamwork?  
Wally: Cohesion?  
Henry: A general sense of what we’re doing?  
-  
Joey: Come on, I wasn’t that drunk last night  
Sammy: You were flirting with Henry  
Joey: So what? He's my partner  
Sammy: You asked him if he's single  
Joey:  
Sammy: And cried when he said he wasn't


	2. İncorrect Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quotes again- I just love writing these

Henry: God, give me patience  
Joey: I think you mean 'give me strength'  
Henry: If God gave me strength, you'd be dead  
-  
Joey: You love me, right, Henry?  
Henry: Normally, I’d say yes without hesitation, but I feel like this is going somewhere and I don’t like it  
-  
Thomas, tending to Wally's wounds: How would you rate your pain?  
Wally: Zero stars. Would NOT recommend  
-  
Sammy: Okay, help me please!  
Joey: Got two words for you.  
Sammy: I bet they won't be helpful.  
Joey: Your problem.  
Sammy: I was right  
-  
Susie: How petty can you get?  
Sammy: I once edited a Wikipedia article to win an argument I was wrong about.  
-  
Joey: I’m an idiot.  
Henry:  
Sammy:  
Susie:  
Allison:  
Joey:  
Henry: If you’re waiting for us to disagree, this is going to be a long day.  
-  
Joey: Good responses for being stabbed with a knife?  
Henry: Rude.  
Sammy: That’s fair.  
Susie: Not again.  
Allison: Are you going to want this back?  
-  
Thomas: There are seven chairs and ten kids. What do you do?  
Henry: Have everyone stand.  
Wally: Bring three more chairs!  
Sammy: The most important ones can sit down.  
Joey: Kill three.  
-  
Joey: Would you guys be there for me if I was going through something?  
Henry: Nope, absolutely not.  
Sammy: I hope it sucks, whatever you're going through.  
Susie: I hope it emotionally scars you for the rest of your life.  
Allison: I hope you reach out to me so I can ignore you.  
Wally: I can't wait to go to your funeral, knowing I could've changed that outcome.  
-  
Joey: I was born for politics. I have great hair and I love lying.


	3. İncorrect Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well- more of the same shit

Henry: I’ve come to a point in my life where I need a stronger word than fuck

-

Joey: I’d like to offer you moral support, but I have questionable morals.

Henry: Good point

-

Joey, right after killing Sammy: Am I going too far?

Henry: No, no, no. You went too far about _seven hours ago_. Now you're going to Hell.

-

Waly: Lol heads up if you try to make a candle with food coloring, the food coloring will just sink to the bottom of the glass, and when the flame eventually reaches the bottom all the food coloring will catch fire and become one giant tall flame that you cannot possibly blow out and the glass will start to crack and then you'll throw your tea on it in a panic and then the extremely hot food coloring will boil and sizzle horribly and then the glass will shatter. Please take my word on this lmfao

Henry: What did you do?

Wally: A MISTAKE

-

Joey: Listen, I can explain...

Henry: You’re making $500,000 and you’re only gonna pay me $30,000?

Sammy: You’re getting 30 grand? I’m getting $1,000!

Susie: You guys are getting paid?

-

Allison: I think Susie was right.

Henry: I'm surprised she haven't marched in here to say 'I told you so.'

Sammy: She wouldn't do that.

Susie: You're right, Sammy. For once in your life, you're 100% right. I would never say that.

Susie: *turns around, the shirt she's wearing says _'Susie Told You So' on the back*_

_-_

Joey: How did none of you hear what I just said?

Henry: I’ve been zoned out for the past two and a half hours.

Grant: I got distracted about halfway through.

Thomas: Ignoring you was a conscious decision.

-

Joey: Rules are made to be broken.

Thomas: They were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken.

Sammy: Uh, piñatas.

Henry: Glow sticks.

Allison: Karate boards.

Wally: Spaghetti when you have a small pot.

Joey: Rules.

Thomas:

-

_*Everyone is standing around the broken coffee maker*_

Joey: So. Who broke it? I'm not mad, I just wanna know.

Everyone:

Henry: ...I did. I broke it.

Joey: No. No you didn't. Sammy?

Sammy: Don't look at me. Look at Susie.

Susie: What?! I didn't break it.

Sammy: Huh, that's weird. How'd you even know it was broken?

Susie: Because it's sitting right in front of us and it's broken.

Sammy: Suspicious.

Susie: No, it's not!

Allison: If it matters, probably not, but Wally was the last one to use it.

Wally: Liar! I don't even drink that crap!

Allison: Oh really? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?

Wally: I use the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Allison!

Henry: Okay let's not fight. I broke it. Let me pay for it, Joey.

Joey: No! Who broke it!?

Everyone:

Allison: Joey... Sammy's been awfully quiet.

Sammy: rEALLY?!

 _*Everyone starts arguing_ *

Later that day, Joey @ Henry: I broke it. I burned my hand so I punched it.

Joey: I predict 10 minutes from now they'll be at each other's throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick.

Joey:

Joey: Good. It was getting a little chummy around here.


	4. REQUESTS OPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I take Requests now.

1- I don't do SMUT/NSFW

2-The only Ship I'll do with Joey is Joey Drew/Henry

3-I don't do Toons/Humans

4-Tell me if it's İn or Pre game.

5-I mostly do Joey Drew/Henry- it's the best ship ı can write.

6-I can write dark themes.

7-I won't do things with age gaps.

8-I take requests for Quotes, Fanfics and Headcanons.

9-I mostly make Joey Ink Demon in my stuff. 

10-I don't do living toons stuff.


	5. İncorrect Quotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can change Henry's goal to find Joey just to write him saying "JOEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU"

Sammy: *Sneezes*  
Joey: Bless you.  
Sammy: *Sneezes again*  
Joey: You're blessed, you can shut up now.

Wally: *Won't get out of Sammy's way*  
Sammy: I'm just about to pick you up and put you some place high so you can't get down

Joey: I prevented a murder today!  
Henry: Really? How?  
Joey: Self control!  
Henry; very concerned:

Bertrum, darkly: I drink to forget, but I always remember.  
Joey, looking into his cup: you’re drinking apple juice?

Henry @ Allison and Tom: Hey guys, wait for me here I need to use the mic Alice used to talk to me.  
Henry with the mic: JOEY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??

Sammy, cleaning Joey off of the group picture: This picture’s covered in shit.  
Sammy: It won’t go away.

Joey: There’s only one thing worse than dying.  
Joey: *Rips paper away to reveal ‘Henry’ written above ‘dying’*  
Henry, nodding: Me.  
Joey: NO-

Susie: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade!  
Sammy: Unless life also gives you water and sugar, your lemonade is gonna be pretty disgusting.

Joey: *strums Guitar* i love you bitch  
Henry: oh my god-  
Joey: *strums Guitar again* i ain't never gon' stop loving you  
Joey: bitch

Joey, with a singing tune: I just want you for my own!  
Henry, also with a singing tune: Please leave me the fuck alone!

Betrum: Mister Drew is SO annoying  
Joey, transforming from a Pentagram:   
Joey: I heard you guys are talking shit about me?  
Bertrum: WHAT THE FUCK-

Grant: If you drink 42 cups of coffe in one sitting, caffeine overdose will kill you.  
Henry: So, 41 is the limit?  
Grant: No-

Bertrum: BUT I'M STİLL HE- wait you're not Joey  
Henry: Yeah I'm his boyfriend can you tell me where he is?  
Bertrum: Downstairs, at his office, can you punch him for me when you find him?  
Henry: Sure  
Bertrum: Thanks


	6. İncorrect Quotes

Henry: The bike suddenly stopped.  
Shawn: CHANGE!  
Henry: The bike was chocolate the whole time.  
Joey: Hurry, we have to eat it to get rid of the evidence!  
Shawn: CHANGE!  
Joey: WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THE BODIES!  
Shawn: CHANGE!  
Joey: *looks at Susie* WE HAVE TO KILL YOUR WIFE!

*  
Joey, showing Grant Sour Patch Kids Cereal: So, this is the new “Sour Patch Kids Cereal”  
Joey: You can’t buy this in normal stores. Nowhere in America, you cannot find this. I got this from the brand’s own store. Whatever the brand is-  
Joey, looking at the brand: Is this the guy who didn’t wanted you to masturbate?  
Grant: Wha-  
Joey, to Henry: WAS İT KELLOGG OR POST THAT DİDN’T WANTED YOU TO MASTUR-  
Henry, outside of the room: KELLOGG  
Joey: Kellogg? Ok so, Post loves masturbation but this has nothing to do with the cereal-  
*  
Henry: [trips on air]  
Joey: Haha, you're so clumsy.  
[later, when Henry’s not around]  
Joey, punching the air: Who do you think you are, who tHE FUCK DO YOU THINK-  
*  
Joey: Why don’t I ever get to go out and have any fun anymore?  
Henry: Because people die when you have fun,Joey.  
*  
Joey: Are you OK?  
Henry: [crying] Yeah, it was just these onions.  
Joey, to the onions: What the fuck did you say to my boyfriend?  
*  
Henry: *going nuts, shooting his gun all over*  
Sammy: That’s it! if you won’t listen to me i’ll have to take drastic measures. *takes out his phone and starts texting*  
Henry: ha! yeah right! no one can make me do anyth-  
Joey: Henry. Put the gun down. now.  
Henry: ʸ ᵉ ˢ ʳ ᶦ ᵍ ʰ ᵗ ᵃ ʷ ᵃ ʸ  
*  
Henry: At my funeral I want a Kahoot game with 1000 questions about my life and whoever gets the most right gets my entire will!  
Joey: Bold of you to assume I’m ever letting you die.  
*  
Joey @ Henry: 😤🔥💦👌✔💯  
Grant:   
Grant: How the FUCK did you say that out loud  
*  
Allison: *crying*  
Susie: I will destroy every aspect of the known universe and burn whatever remains to ash in order to be sure I eradicated whatever hurt you-  
Allison: I'd rather have a hug…  
Susie: Okay, love.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a thing.


End file.
